


Summary (full)

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Sun Rise Trilogy [1]
Category: Supernatural, 大神 | Okami
Genre: F/M, full summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the full summary for the Sun Rise Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summary (full)

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I might as well post the full summary just so you guys can have a better idea of what's coming. I went full-on book summary with this baby.

_Hunting monsters is all she knows._

_Now, that's all about to change._

One would think after stopping the apocalypse, meeting a bunch of dickbag angels, killing Pagan gods, and seeing her crush go to Hell then Purgatory a handful of years later would make Aline Peverell believe every single mythological story is real. Especially since she can turn into a snow white wolf anytime she wants.

Boy, would you be wrong.

She has yet to hunt a unicorn, but she has high hopes for leprechauns. For science reasons.  ~~ (She just wants to find out if she shoots it with her gun/stabs it with a knife will it spill out Lucky Charms.) ~~

The trials to close the gates of Hell are not finished, but Sam's in a coma because of them, and the doctors are saying he won't wake up.

Out of desperation (because her best friend is dying and something else she can't quite put her finger on), Aline asks, and receives, help of the angelic variety in the form of Ezekiel.

That's when the visions of eight-headed dragons and a shadowed man pulling a sword out of a well-type thing start, and Aline finds out what she is:

A demigod. Not to mention the daughter of Japan's sun goddess Amaterasu.

Then she finds out that the game she loves, Ōkami, actually happened. Just...no one remembers it. She always thought it was just a story her mother told her at bedtime.

Now, Aline, along with Sam (the Wandering Artist, how ironic) and Dean (the prophet, much to his brother's amusement), must repeat Amaterasu's (and Aline's) history, all the while hunting other monsters and dealing with the fall and the gates of Heaven closing (plus a bunch of other crap that comes their way). But there are consequences to tipping the balance between light and darkness.

One of those consequences is Aline turning light or dark once she stops the Day of Darkness once and for all.

She's not even worried about it.

The chances of her staying light are pretty good, since there hasn't been a demigod child of Amaterasu that hasn't gone darkside. Ever.

That's good, right?

_It's real. It's all real._

_And it comes with consequences._


End file.
